Viagem Inesquecível
by eryka0211
Summary: Hinata se encontra em uma situação inesperada durante sua viagem e Kakashi descobre que talvez sua viagem não chegue a ser tão ruim... UA, a história é melhor que a descrição. KakaHina
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Então, essa fanfic está sendo baseado em um sonho que eu tive (sim, um sonho. É único lugar onde eu consigo inspiração.), e essa também é minha primeira fanfic, então me dêem um desconto se não ficar boa, eu prometo melhora-lá. Eu quero dedica-lá as minhas amigas Anna e Letícia que me apoiaram a fazer essa fic e que suportam meus ataques de fangirl sobre o Kakashi.

E só pra deixar as coisas claras, Kakashi é advogado e tem 26 anos. Hinata é estudante e tem 17 anos, assim como Sakura.

* * *

><p>Era uma sexta-feira quando foi anunciado que haveria uma viagem escolar na segunda-feira para Okinawa. Todos os alunos da classe três da Academia Konoha obviamente ficaram muito animados, inclusive Sakura Haruno, que começou a conversar com sua amiga.<p>

"Aah. Nem acredito que vamos para Okinawa. Mal posso esperar pela segunda, estou tão animada!"

"Eu também! Assim que chegarmos lá com certeza teremos que ir à praia." Disse uma garota de cabelo índigo e olhos perolados.

Essa garota é Hinata Hyuuga. A herdeira de um dos maiores clãs do Japão. Ela é dona de uma beleza estonteante e ao contrário dos outros Hyuugas, ela não é fria e dura. Na verdade ela é uma menina muito tímida, gentil, e se preocupa mais com o bem estar dos outros do que o próprio.

"Ei Hinata, oque acha de irmos ao shopping comprarmos roupas de banho?"

"Parece uma ótima ideia Sakura-chan!"

"Muito bem! Então eu passo na sua casa amanhã ás nove. Esteja acordada!"

Hinata gargalhou e concordou se despedindo da amiga. Amanhã irá ser um dia divertido.

.

Hinata acordou 8:30 naquela manhã de sábado, pronta para começar a se arrumar para ir ao shopping com Sakura. Ela escovou os dentes, colocou um vestido lilás e sandálias rasteiras, já que ela não gosta de usar salto alto, e então terminou de tomar seu café da manhã. Não demorou muito para que se ouvisse o barulho da campainha tocando. Hinata foi prontamente atender a porta.

"Ohayo Hinata!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Hinata respondeu à garota em frente a ela. Sakura estava usando uma calça jeans e blusa preta com estampa de caveira. A blusa era para fazer um estilo Rock 'N Roll, mas de alguma forma Hinata achou aquela caveira fofa.

"Então, vamos indo?"

"Hai." Respondeu Hinata.

.

O shopping não estava muito cheio, oque fazia do dia perfeito para compras. Sakura e Hinata foram a diversas lojas e obviamente não compraram apenas roupas de banho. Elas estavam falando sobre a viagem, quando Hinata sentiu alguém a encarando. Ela olhou para os lados mas não conseguia achar ninguém, ainda assim, aquela sensação de estar sendo observada não saia de sua cabeça.

"Nee Sakura-chan. Você não está se sentido como se estivesse sendo observada?"

"Hum? Não. Por quê?"

"Não, não é nada." _Estranho, deve ser só minha imaginação mesmo._ Ela pensou tentando achar uma desculpa para aquela sensação.

O resto dia foi normal. As duas terminaram as compras e foram para suas casas. Hinata guardou suas roupas novas e foi dormir, esquecendo-se daquela sensação.

.

.

Kakashi realmente não estava nem um pouco confortável naquele lugar, ele queria logo sair dali. _De tantos lugares para se encontrar, ele tinha que escolher logo o shopping._ Pensou ele enquanto lia seu livro mais uma vez.

Ele estava em um café no shopping esperando pelo seu colega de trabalho e amigo Genma. Eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem lá para discutir sobre o trabalho. Mas Kakashi realmente não queria estar lá, ele odeia shoppings. Gente correndo para todos os lados e mulheres gritando em frente de vitrines. Ele realmente não gostava disso.

Ele continuava lendo seu livro, até ver algo que chamou sua atenção. Algo não, _alguém_. Uma garota de cabelo índigo, olhos perolados, pele cor de creme. Ela parecia ter em torno de 17 anos. Ela era simplesmente deslumbrante. _Sim, deslumbrante com certeza é a palavra mais adequada para defini-la._ Ele não conseguia parar de encará-la. Nunca havia visto tamanha beleza em sua vida, ele estava tão focado na garota que nem percebeu quando Genma chegou e começou a falar com ele.

"Kakashi. Kakashi. Você está me ouvindo?"

"Hum? Aah Genma você finalmente chegou, já estava ficando impaciente."

"Sério? Pois parecia que você estava vendo alguma coisa muito interessante, já que não me notou. Então, o que era? Gostou de alguma mulher daqui?"

"Não era nada, além do mais, não viemos aqui para discutir sobre isso. O que é tão urgente que você teve que me arrastar até aqui pra me contar?"

"Pegamos um caso grande. Triplo homicídio, e a chefe quer que nos dediquemos totalmente á esse caso."

"E por que você não podia ter me dito isso pelo telefone?"

"Porque o crime aconteceu em Okinawa, logo será julgado lá."

"Okinawa? Você só pode estar brincando! Aquela doida da Tsunade quer que eu vá para Okinawa?"

"Sim, ela quer. E faça suas malas, nosso vôo sai em 6 horas. Ei, veja pelo lado bom, lá tem praias lindas. Quem sabe você não conheça alguma mulher bonita que você possa se divertir um pouco. Hehe."

"Será que você não pensa em outra coisa a não ser mulheres Genma?" Kakashi murmurou enquanto Genma ia indo embora. _Ótimo, além de ter que vir para o shopping, vou ter que ir para Okinawa. Como esse dia pode ficar pior?_

Mas mal sabia Kakashi essa seria a melhor viagem de sua vida.

* * *

><p>Então por esse capítulo é só isso. Eu sei que ficou curto, mas não queria dar muita informação logo de cara. Espero que tenham gostado. =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Domingo passou bem rápido, e quando menos se esperava já era segunda. Hinata tinha acordado cedo naquele dia e já estava pronta para ir para a viagem.

Quando ela chegou à academia, o ônibus já estava na porta e os alunos estavam começando a formar fila para entrar.

"Sakura-chan, ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo, Hinata." Sakura respondeu, quando percebeu que dois garotos se aproximavam delas.

"Ohaayoo Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!" Falou o loiro.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" As duas garotas falaram.

"Ohayo" Falou um moreno desinteressado.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" Falaram as duas, Sakura com mais carinho e interesse que Hinata.

"Nee, vamos sentar no fundo do ônibus né?" Naruto perguntou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Claro! Vai ser bem mais divertido ficar lá!" Respondeu Hinata sorrindo.

"Nee Sasuke, você pode sentar do meu lado?" Sakura perguntou um pouco envergonhada.

Sasuke pensou por um momento, não querendo parecer desesperado, e finalmente respondeu: "Claro, porque não."

Nesse momento Sakura tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, agarrou o braço do Sasuke e correu para dentro do ônibus, Naruto e Hinata indo logo atrás.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi normal. No fundo do ônibus estava uma bagunça, e como sempre o maior responsável por ela era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Naruto Uzumaki. Na frente estava calmo, ao não ser pelos gritos do professor Iruka, na esperança de fazer com que Naruto pare com a bagunça.

Depois de vinte minutos, eles finalmente chegaram no aeroporto. Depois disso tudo foi muito rápido. Eles entraram no avião, chegaram em Okinawa e foram para o Hotel.

Chegando no hotel, o professor Iruka começou a falar: "Muito bem, a partir daqui vocês serão separados em duplas e dirigidos ás suas respectivas acomodações. Antes só queria avisar que haverá uma festa de boas-vindas hoje á noite, então estejam preparados e não se atrasem."

Hinata e Sakura começaram a andar em direção ao elevador, quando Sasuke agarrou o braço da Sakura e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Me encontre em meia hora atrás do hotel." Depois de dizer isso, ele deixou Sakura parada alí, com seus próprios pensamentos, ela só foi capaz de voltar à realidade depois de ouvir Hinata chamando-a.

Quando Hinata e Sakura entraram no quarto ficaram surpresas pelo tamanho. O quarto era enorme, tinha duas camas de casal com um criado-mudo do lado de cada uma. Na parede havia uma janela de vidro enorme que ocupava quase toda a parede.

Sakura rapidamente pegou sua mala e foi correndo para o banheiro, deixando Hinata admirando o quarto sozinha. Ela não pôde deixar de reparar na janela. Em frente havia um grande prédio, com uma janela igual a do quarto dela, só que um pouco mais acima, possibilitando ver um pouco do quarto a qual a janela pertencia.

Sakura rapidamente saiu do banheiro usando um vestido rosa cheio de babados na altura do joelho, combinando com um cinto dourado com um laço.

"Hinata, estou indo na recepção ver o horário do café da manhã."

"Não sabia que para ir à recepção precisava se arrumar tanto..."

Sakura ficou vermelha com o comentário da amiga. Hinata entendendo a situação falou: "Tudo bem. Não tenha pressa."

Sakura então acenou para a amiga e saiu correndo do quarto. Hinata então colocou sua mala em cima da cama e começou a desfaze-la, quando de repente ela sentiu a mesma sensação que ela havia sentido no shopping. Alguém estava observando-a. Ela então olhou para a janela e viu que no quarto onde ela estava olhando a uns minutos atrás, tinha um homem olhando fixamente para ela.

Hinata corou. Corou não só pelo seu olhar fixo nela, mas também porque o homem estava praticamente nu.

Parecia que ele tinha acabado de tomar banho. Ele não estava usando nada mais que uma cueca box verde militar, uma bandana cobrindo seu olho direito e uma toalha em volta do pescoço. O homem tinha cabelos cinza e era espetado, seu peitoral e abdômen era forte e definido. _Ele é sexy._ Foi tudo oque ela conseguia pensar no momento.

Parecia haver um imã que a atraía a ele. Ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos daquele homem. Percebendo o olhar surpreso e confuso do homem a sua frente, Hinata corou e se esforçou bastante para conseguir desviar seu olhar, falhando miseravelmente. Ela conseguiu apenas se recuperar quando Sakura entrou de repente do quarto e fechou a cortina sem perceber a presença do homem a sua frente.

Sakura estava pálida e mal conseguia falar, era como se tivesse visto um fantasma, mas ainda sim tinha um olhar muito feliz, oque imediatamente deixou Hinata preocupada.

"O que aconteceu?" Hinata perguntou com seus olhos perolados cheios de preocupação pela amiga.

"S-sasuke... eu tinha ido me encontrar com o Sasuke."

"Me conta uma novidade." Hinata brincou.

"Ele me b-beijou." Sakura falou envergonhada. _Okay, isso sim é uma novidade._ Hinata pensou. Ela então fez um gesto para a amiga se sentar na cama e contar a ela tudo o que aconteceu.

E Sakura contou. Contou como assim que ela chegou depois atrás do hotel, ele já estava esperando por ela, que ele gentilmente a pressionou contra a parede e começou a beija-la, e que com a mão na sua cintura, lentamente quebrou o beijo apenas para falar: _espero você na festa. É bom não ficar falando muito com outros garotos, sou muito ciumento e não irei dividir minha garota com ninguém._

Hinata ficou parada escutando a amiga em choque. Ela nunca iria imaginar que o grande Sasuke Uchiha um dia seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas.

"Bom, então é bom você se preparar para a festa, porque se isso já aconteceu agora não quero nem imaginar lá."

Sakura começou a rir e concordou com a amiga. Ela então começou a tirar suas roupas da mala e colocar no guarda-roupa, enquanto Hinata continuava a pensar sobre aquele misterioso, mas ainda sim _lindo _homem.


	3. Chapter 3

Já fazia dois dias que Kakashi estava em Okinawa e ele não via a hora de sair dali. Tinha acabado de chegar de uma reunião, para definir a estratégia que usariam no tribunal, e decidiu que iria tomar um banho e ir dormir.

Enquanto ele tomava banho, ele sentiu seus músculos relaxarem debaixo da água morna, então ele se lembrou _dela_. Como ele se arrepende de não ter perguntado o nome dela e pegado seu número. Ele era muito popular com as mulheres, qualquer uma se mataria para ter uma chance com ele, mas ele não ligava para elas. Era sim um cara romântico, mas nunca havia achado uma mulher que realmente chamasse sua atenção. Então ele a viu. Não sabia o que era, mas havia algo diferente nela. Era a mulher mais bonita que ele já viu. _Agora seria eu que mataria para ter uma chance com ela._

Desligou o chuveiro, se secou e colocou uma cueca e saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo.

A visão que ele teve ao sair do banheiro, nunca esperaria ter. _É ela._ Ele havia a encontrado de novo, estava no quarto de frente para o dele, desfazendo uma mala. Ele não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser encará-la.

Então ela parou de desarrumar a mala e começou a olhá-lo. _Ah! Ela está me olhando. Será que eu devo cumprimentá-la?_ Quando ele levantou a mão para acenar, uma menina de cabelo rosa entrou no quarto dela e fechou a cortina.

Kakashi ficou alí, parado sem saber o que fazer. Decidiu então sentar na cama, deixando suas costas descansarem sobre o colchão. Bom, pelo menos agora ele sabia onde encontrá-la. _Acho que irei atrás dela amanhã. Hum, é mesmo! Jiraya é o dono de uma boate aqui. Acho que vou vista-lo mais tarde._

.

.

Hinata estava se arrumando para a festa de boas vindas. Ela estava usando um vestido preto tomara-que-caia justo na altura do joelho. Para completar o look, ela colocou um cinto de strass e scarpins meia pata pretos.

Hinata e Sakura saíram do quarto do hotel e foram para o hall em direção à boate na qual aconteceria a festa.

Quando chegaram à boate Gecko, se surpreenderam. A boate era muito luxuosa. Bom, não é a toa que é a melhor boate do mundo. Quando entraram, quase não conseguiam enxergar nem ouvir nada. A música estava muito alta e as luzes estavam cegando-as.

Tenten e Ino logo se aproximaram das duas, e Ino começou a falar:

"Hey, Sakura, Hinata. Vamos para a pista de dança! Temos que aproveitar a noite toda!"

"Claro, vamos lá." Dizendo isso, Sakura foi com Ino e Tenten para a pista de dança. Hinata decidiu ir sentar em uma das mesas que fica no andar superior, ela não gosta muito de dançar. Assim que se se sentou à mesa, percebeu que Sasuke já havia se aproximado de Sakura e estavam dançando bem colados.

Ela ficou observando aquela cena, até ouvir alguém a chamando.

"Com licença, posso me sentar aqui?" Quando ela se virou para ver quem era quase pulou da cadeira. Era o mesmo homem que estava no quarto em frente ao dela, a encarando.

"Claro, fique a vontade." Hinata ficou orgulhosa de si, por não ter gaguejado.

Ele estava usando um terno preto com uma gravata vermelha. Hinata estava muito nervosa, nunca tinha falado com um homem tão bonito.

"Eu sou Kakashi Hatake. Estou hospedado no hotel em frente ao seu."

"Hai, eu te vi lá. Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata... é um nome lindo, assim como seus olhos."

Hinata corou imediatamente, e não tinha ideia do que fazer agora.

"A-a-arigatou." Kakashi riu levemente da reação dela. Ela ficava tão linda e fofa quando corava e obviamente não estava acostumada a receber elogios.

"Eu pensei que a boate estivesse reservada para a escola."

"E está. É que o dono daqui é um velho amigo, então decidi fazer uma visita."

"Ah, entendo."

"Não vou mentir, estou bastante interessado em você, o que acha de sairmos?" Hinata ficou vermelha igual um tomate. _Ele está interessado em mim? Isso é impossível! Eu não sou nem um pouco atraente._

"Mas eu moro em Tóquio, e -"

"Não se preocupe, eu também moro em Tóquio, só estou aqui a trabalho." Kakashi falou isso sorrindo.

"E-então não vejo problema."

"Ótimo!"

"A propósito, com o que você trabalha exatamente?"

"Eu sou um advogado, trabalho na empresa ANBU e estou em Okinawa para trabalhar num caso de triplo homicídio."

"ANBU? Sugee, essa é um dos melhores escritórios de advocacia de Tóquio! Você deve ser realmente bom!"

"Hahahaha, obrigado! E o que a traz aqui?"

"Eu estou na minha viagem de formatura."

"Entendo, você se forma esse ano. Já sabe que curso quer fazer?"

"Sim, pretendo fazer história. Eu adoro estudar sobre o passado e nossa cultura, sem falar que vou ficar finalmente livre de matemática." Hinata brincando, o que fez com que Kakashi risse. Ele rindo ficava tão lindo, mais lindo do que já era.

Kakashi ia falar alguma coisa quando seu telefone tocou. Ele fez uma cara de irritação e então atendeu. Rapidamente sua expressão ficou mais séria.

"Quando isso aconteceu? Entendo. Estou indo para aí. Desculpe Hinata-chan, mas surgiu um problema no trabalho que eu preciso resolver."

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, não se preocupe. Me passe seu número que eu te ligo mais tarde."

Hinata passou seu número a ele, e recebeu um cartão em troca. No cartão havia um número de telefone que Hinata imaginou ser o de Kakashi.

"Então, eu te ligo depois. Até mais Hinata-chan" Falando isso ele tirou um livro laranja do bolso e foi andando.

Hinata ficou olhando enquanto ele ia embora e por algum motivo, queria encontra-lo o mais cedo possível.

Quando ele voltou a olhar a pista de dança, viu que nem Sakura e nem Sasuke não estavam mais lá. _É bom ela me contar tudo depois._ Pensando isso, ela foi para o bar. Mal podia esperar por uma certa ligação de um _certo alguém_ hoje.

* * *

><p>AN: Heeeey, só avisando que próximo capítulo tem lemon (não vejo a hora de escrever, e sim, eu sou pevertida hehehe)


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata estava deitada na cama do hotel, encarando o teto. Sakura havia saído da boate com Sasuke e não voltou até agora, estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir alguém bater na porta. Levantou para abrir e ficou surpresa ao ver Naruto.

- Olá Hinata-chan. Eu sei que é meio repentino, mas será eu posso dormir aqui hoje? É que o Sasuke e a Sakura estão no meu quarto e eles parecem estar... Éé... Ocupados. – Naruto falou isso esfregando a nunca, um pouco envergonhado.

Ao entender sobre o que seu amigo estava falando, Hinata ficou vermelha.

- Claro Naruto-kun, fique á vontade.

- Obrigado! – Dizendo isso, entrou sorrindo e se jogou na cama de Sakura.

- Se divertiu hoje na festa de boas-vindas? – Naruto perguntou levantando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Sim, muito! – Hinata respondeu sentando-se na cama. Obviamente não se divertiu por causa da festa, e sim por quem estava lá.

- É, eu também. Mas o Shikamaru ficou dormindo o tempo inteiro, enquanto o Chouji comia os salgadinhos.

Hinata riu do comentário e falou:

- Bem, estamos falando do Shikamaru e do Chouji, é óbvio que eles fariam algo assim.

Os dois começaram a rir ao perceber que ela tinha razão. Ficaram conversando por um tempo até que caíram no sono.

.

.

Kakashi estava no táxi voltando para o hotel. Hoje o dia no trabalho foi difícil. O promotor apareceu dizendo que tinha uma prova contra o cliente deles e sobrou para ele resolver o problema, afinal aquela prova era incabível, já que estava na cara que o seu cliente é inocente.

Quando chegou ao hotel, pagou o motorista, saiu do táxi e foi para o hall, se direcionou ao elevador e entrou neste, apertando o botão do 10º andar, onde estava seu quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto, se deparou com uma cena que o deixou parado sem reação alguma. Hinata estava deitada na cama conversando com um garoto! Kakashi não podia acreditar naquilo, ela havia aceitado sair com ele, então por que diabos ela estava no mesmo quarto com um garoto e deitada na cama ainda por cima? Talvez pudesse estar exagerando, afinal ele era um homem muito ciumento e possessivo, mas mesmo assim aquela cena estava o incomodando.

Não queria ver mais aquilo, então finalmente se moveu e fechou a cortina, amanhã ligaria para Hinata e saberia o que realmente está acontecendo.

Tirou as roupas, pegou uma toalha e foi ao banheiro tomar uma ducha quente. Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, certamente não merecia ter aquela visão.

.

O raio de sol vindo de uma parte da janela que estava descoberta o fez acordar. Abriu os olhos e os fechou rapidamente, se acostumando com a claridade. Afastou as cobertas de si e sentou-se na cama. Olhou o relógio e viu que eram nove horas da manhã, um pouco tarde do que estava acostumado a acordar.

Levantou da cama e abriu um pouco a cortina, apenas o suficiente para o seu olho bom enxergar o que estava detrás. Percebeu que a cortina do quarto de Hinata continuava aberta e que o menino loiro que estava com ela, já não estava mais lá.

A morena estava acordando, então Kakashi decidiu ligar para ela e esclarecer toda a história. Pegou o celular e foi até a agenda telefônica e procurou pela letra H e discou o primeiro número da lista. Chamou duas vezes até Hinata atender.

_- Alô?_

- Ohayo Hinata-chan! É o Kakashi, você dormiu bem?

_- Ah, ohayo Kakashi-kun! Eu dormi bem sim, e você?_

- Também dormi bem. Estou ligando para saber se você quer sair para tomar café-da-manhã, pode ser?

_- Claro! Eu adoraria!_

- Ótimo! Encontre-me daqui a vinte minutos na cafeteria que tem aqui do lado. Sabe qual é?

_- Sei sim. Então, até lá._

- Até.

Kakashi desligou o telefone e foi para o guarda-roupa pegar uma roupa para vestir. Escolheu uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, deixando os dois primeiros botões abertos, e colocou uma jaqueta por cima. Pegou as chaves e a carteira, e saiu do quarto. Sabia que estava muito adiantado, mas a ansiedade não o deixava ficar alí por mais tempo.

.

.

Hinata deixou o telefone em cima da cama e foi para o guarda-roupa e pegou uma saia rosa, que ficava um pouco acima dos joelhos, e uma regata da cor caramelo com um laço rosa muito fofo do lado.

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto. Depois que Naruto dormiu, não parava de pensar no seu próximo encontro com Kakashi. Havia gostado bastante dele e não via hora de encontra-lo de novo.

Saindo do hotel já conseguia ver a cafeteria e foi em direção á ela. Viu Kakashi sentando em uma das mesas lendo seu livrinho de capa laranja. Agora sim estava curiosa sobre o que tratava aquele livro. Talvez perguntasse para ele depois.

Quando se aproximou da mesa Kakashi levantou a cabeça de seu livro para olhá-la e sorriu.

- Oi Kakashi-kun. Espero que eu não tenha feito você esperar muito. – Hinata falou sorrindo.

- Na verdade acabei de chegar também. – Kakashi respondeu levantando-se para puxar a cadeira para ela, que imediatamente agradeceu.

- Você conseguiu resolver a emergência que teve no trabalho? – Hinata perguntou um pouco preocupada se estava sendo muito intrometida.

- Sim, foi um pouco difícil, mas eu consegui. Mas mudando de assunto agora, ontem eu vi um garoto loiro dormindo no mesmo quarto que você e confesso que aquilo me deixou um pouco incomodado. – Kakashi disse enquanto esfregava a nuca.

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Então ele viu aquilo? Meu Deus, o quê será que ele está pensado sobre ela agora? Esforçou-se ao máximo para responder á ele, ficando vermelha é claro.

- N-n-não é isso que você está pensando! Sakura, minha amiga que divide o quarto comigo, estava no quarto com Sasuke, que divide o quarto com o Naruto, o loiro que você viu, e como ele não ficaria lá com os dois, ele perguntou se podia dormir na cama da Sakura, já que ela não voltaria tão cedo. Mas nós não fizemos nada, eu juro!

Kakashi nunca se sentiu tão burro. Foi estupidez ter desconfiado dela, afinal nem na mesma cama eles estavam.

- Entendo. Desculpe-me, eu não devia ter desconfiado de você. – Falou isso com o rosto entre as mãos.

- Tudo bem, não é sua culpa, qualquer pessoa ficaria incomodada ao ver aquela cena.

- Mas enfim, você se divertiu na festa? – Kakashi perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Para falar a verdade eu fui embora assim que você saiu. – Hinata sorria enquanto falava – É que eu não sei dançar, então não vi motivos para continuar alí.

- Ha ha. Parece que temos algo em comum então. Sou um completo desastre numa pista de dança.

Ficaram conversando até que Kakashi sugeriu que fossem para o aquário. Hinata sabia que estava programado para a turma ir ao aquário juntos, mas ela não iria desperdiçar a chance de ficar um pouco mais com Kakashi, então aceitou o convite.

Depois de muita insistência, Kakashi conseguiu pagar a conta, então se levantaram e foram até o parque, onde ficava o aquário. Chegando à entrada, Hinata ficou impressionada com a diversidade de peixes que havia lá, e todos eram simplesmente lindos.

Foi despertada de seus pensamentos ao sentir algo tocar sua mão. Olhou para ver o que era e percebeu que Kakashi tinha a pegado, entrelaçando com a dele. Moveu a cabeça para cima e viu o homem sorrindo para si, rapidamente abaixou a cabeça novamente, corando e sorrindo timidamente. Estava gostando daquela sensação, se sentia protegida.

Passaram pelo tanque das baleias, das focas, dos tubarões e de vários outros tipos de peixes que Hinata nunca tinha ouvido falar. Enquanto olhavam os peixes-palhaços, Kakashi falou:

- Ei, Hinata, vire aqui, quero tirar uma foto sua. – Ela, então, virou-se e sorriu. Quando Kakashi terminou de tirar a foto, falou:

- Pronto. Agora quando você me ligar, vou poder ver sua foto. – Falava enquanto admirava a tela de seu celular.

Hinata deu um sorriso, mas este rapidamente desapareceu ao perceber que horas eram.

- Meu Deus! Já está tão tarde! Sinto muito Kakashi, mas preciso ir, minha turma vai para a praia agora.

- Tudo bem. Vamos, eu te deixo no hotel. – Falando isso, se dirigiram á saída.

Ao chegarem à entrada do hotel, Hinata virou-se para Kakashi e disse:

- Obrigada Kakashi, eu me diverti muito.

- Eu também me diverti muito, você faz uma ótima companhia. Realmente gostaria que fosse assim todo dia. Enfim, se divirta na praia. – Ele abaixou-se, se aproximando do rosto de Hinata e depositou um pequeno beijo em seus delicados lábios, afastando-se alguns segundos depois. – Até mais.

-A-até. – Hinata falava enquanto via Kakashi indo embora.

Por que estava tão nervosa? Nem era um beijo direito, foi apenas um selinho. Mas mesmo assim, esse parecia ser diferente dos outros.

Assim que entrou no elevador, levou os dedos aos lábios e deu um pequeno risinho. _Mal posso esperar pelo nosso próximo encontro._


	5. Chapter 5

Já era oito horas da noite e Sakura não tinha falado nenhuma palavra desde que se encontraram na praia, e esse silêncio constrangedor estava matando Hinata.

Olhou para a janela do quarto vendo as gotas da chuva deslizarem sobre o vidro. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para Sakura que estava assistindo televisão agora, algo sobre um seriado de terror. Não aguentou mais o silêncio, sentou na cama, pegou o controle, desligou a televisão e falou:

- Já chega! O que diabos aconteceu que você não pode me contar?

- É embaraçoso! – Sakura falava enquanto escondia o rosto com as mãos – Mas, vou te falar. Apenas prometa que não via contar para ninguém.

~Flashback~

O quarto estava escuro, mas mesmo assim era possível ver Sasuke. O moreno se aproximou dela e a beijou, passando a mão por debaixo de sua blusa, acariciando sua pele. Sakura sentiu arrepios percorrerem seu corpo. Ela jogou os braços no pescoço dele passando a mão sobre seus cabelos.

Os dois andaram até a cama, ele deitou em cima de Sakura, levantando-se apenas para tirar a roupa. Começou a beijar o corpo dela, tirando a roupa por onde passava. A provocou um pouco mais até finalmente penetrá-la num ritmo frenético. Depois de alguns minutos, os dois chegaram ai seu clímax. Sasuke deitou ao lado de Sakura e a abraçou.

~Fim do flashback~

- E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Hinata encarou Sakura por um tempo até finalmente falar:

- Sakura?

- Sim.

- Informação demais.

- Desculpe.

Hinata virou-se para a televisão novamente, ligando-a. Enquanto sua amiga voltava a assistir, pegou o celular e foi para o banheiro onde era quieto o suficiente para conversar com Kakashi.

Foi até últimas chamadas recebidas e discou o número dele.

A cada toque seu coração batia mais forte. O que iria dizer à ele? Será que iria incomodá-lo? Meu Deus! Nem sabia mais o porquê de estar ligando!

- Alô? Hinata-chan? É incomum você me ligar, mas estou feliz por ter feito!

- Ah, olá Kakashi... Desculpe-me por te ligar a essa hora.

Agora ela lembrava porque havia ligado. Queria ouvir a voz dele, aquela voz que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, que a seduzia.

- Não tem problema, pode me ligar a hora que quiser! – Kakashi disse e Hinata podia perceber que ele estava sorrindo.

- Ah, ok. Onde você está? Tem muito barulho.

- Estou no tribunal, estamos tirando um recesso para a promotoria achar uma saída.

- Saída? Vocês estão ganhando o caso?

- Sim, eu apresentei uma prova de que o meu cliente é inocente que pegou eles de jeito ha ha. E o juiz também parece estar á nosso favor. Hum, Hinata, agora eu tenho que desligar. Os cinco minutos do recesso acabaram, quando a audiência acabar eu te ligo. Beijo, tchau

- Beijos, tchau.

Ao desligar, seu coração batia mais forte. O que era esse sentimento? Talvez seja... Paixão! Não era possível! Logo após superar Naruto, ela se apaixona novamente. Isso é mal. E se Kakashi não quisesse nada sério com ela? Não queria acabar com o coração partido de novo. Precisava resolver essa história logo.

.

.

Do outro lado da cidade, Kakashi estava na corte ouvindo o juiz falar a data da próxima audiência. Pegou sua maleta e saiu da sala. Já do lado de fora, tirou o celular do bolso e ligou para Hinata.

Estava realmente feliz por ela ter ligado. Sempre era ele que tomava a iniciativa e agora sabia que ela estava igualmente interessada nele.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes até Hinata atender.

- Kakashi? A audiência já acabou?

- Sim, estou esperando o táxi agora. Mas então, como foi na praia?

- Foi legal. Não gosto muito de praia, mas foi legal.

Kakashi entrou no carro e deu as direções ao motorista.

- Hinata, o que acha de nos encontrarmos amanhã? Eu quero te ver de novo.

- Tudo bem, mas aonde?

- É uma surpresa. Meu amigo em falou de um lugar e quero te levar lá. Pode ser ás oito da manhã?

- Sim, claro.

- Ok, então eu vou te esperar frente ao hotel. Agora eu tenho que desligar. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Desligou o telefone no exato momento em que chegou ao hotel. Pagou o motorista, desceu do carro, entrou no edifício, cumprimentou a recepcionista e entrou no elevador. Concentrou-se na música que estava tocando, já havia saído e entrado tantas vezes naquele elevador que provavelmente já tinha decorado.

Ao chegar ao seu andar, saiu do elevador tirando as chaves do bolso. Parou em frente ao seu quarto, colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta. Tirou o paletó e jogou na cama, olhou para a mesa onde viu os papéis de uma empresa que aluga carros. É mesmo, Genma havia dado a ele caso quisesse alugar o carro, mas decidiu ignorar já que achava muita burocracia. Talvez seja hora de repensar sobre essa decisão, já que não parecia que ele sairia de Okinawa tão cedo.

Puxou a cadeira e sentou, pegou a caneta mais próxima e começou a preencher os campos que lhe era pedido. Terminado! Amanhã passaria na locadora e entregaria os papéis.

Levantou, tirou a roupa ficando apenas de cueca, jogou-se na cama e ligou a televisão. Mudou de canal até para em um de filmes. Estava começando Senhor dos Anéis, um dos filmes favoritos dele. Foi até o frigobar, agarrou uma garrafa de vodka e voltou a deitar na cama. Senhor dos Anéis e vodka, tudo o que ele precisava depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Depois de mais de três horas, o filme havia acabado, mudou de canal novamente parando em um pornô. Imediatamente a imagem de Hinata veio a sua cabeça. Imaginando ela de lingerie estava deixando-o louco.

Escorregou a mão para a cueca, a qual se tirou rapidamente, deixando sua ereção livre, a envolveu com sua mão e começou a bater enquanto imaginava Hinata. Sentiu o prazer percorrer seu corpo, não conseguia mais parar. As batidas ficaram cada vez mais rápidas, até que não aguentou mais e gozou na própria mão.

Tentando respirar novamente, começou a refletir. Nunca havia se masturbado pensando em uma mulher em especial antes, sempre foi para essas atrizes pornô. Talvez fosse a bebida que o tenha feito pensar nela, já que nunca a viu de uma forma sexual antes, e sim, alguém que ele quer proteger, amar e cuidar.

Riu de si mesmo ao perceber o que havia pensado. Ótimo, agora parecia um adolescente apaixonado. Não entendia como uma garota de dezessete anos havia conseguido fazer isso com ele. Bom, talvez o jeito fosse se entregar, pelo menos é isso o que lhe disseram que se faz quando se apaixona pela primeira vez. Sim, mesmo tendo vinte e seis anos, Hinata era seu primeiro amor.

Nunca havia se apaixonado antes, pois achava todas as mulheres iguais, sempre falando sobre maquiagem e cabelos. Hinata não, ela é diferente. Ela fala sobre livros, cinema, artes, ciência, astronomia e etc. Sem falar que ela é engraçada. Kakashi realmente gostava da companhia dela.

Encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e suspirou. Tinha a impressão de que ainda teria muita dor de cabeça com essa história.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá, entes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer à _S2KakashiS2_ por ter me lembrado de postar esse capítulo xD Enfim, ta aí, espero que gostem :D**

**Update: eu posto essa fic no Nyah! também, aí vai o link pra quem quiser ver: .br/historia/216331/Viagem_Inesquecivel/**

* * *

><p>Estava na frente do hotel como Kakashi falou, olhou no relógio, estava um pouco adiantada e o nervosismo aumentava cada vez mais. Kakashi disse que o lugar que iriam é uma surpresa e isso a preocupava um pouco, e se ele estivesse apenas brincando com ela e quisesse parar de vê-la? Sacudiu a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos.<p>

Olhou para si mesma. Estava vestindo um vestido com listras horizontais nas cores azul marinho e branco, tinha um decote em U que ajudava a realçar seus seios fartos. O salto era um simples, preto.

Perguntou-se se não estava muito vulgar, era a primeira vez que usava algo tão chamativo e os homens por perto não paravam de olha-la.

Já estava começando a pensar que talvez algo havia acontecido, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou para trás e viu Kakashi sorrindo.

- Oi Hinata. – Seu sorriso de repente desapareceu para dar lugar á uma expressão de choque. – Uau. Você está... Linda. – Hinata corou com o comentário.

- O-obrigada.

-Enfim, vamos? – Kakashi disse estendendo a mão para ela.

Ainda corada, Hinata pegou a mão de Kakashi enquanto concordava. Foi conduzida até uma Lamborghini preta, o que a surpreendeu.

- Eu finalmente aluguei um carro, já que vou ficar aqui por um tempo. – Explicou Kakashi ao ver a expressão da garota.

- Entendo.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para ela, que imediatamente agradeceu, esperou Kakashi entrar no carro e seguiram para o destino, o qual foi mantido em segredo o tempo todo, não importasse o quanto ela perguntasse, Kakashi iria apenas sorrir e dizer que é uma surpresa.

Quando o carro parou, eles estavam em um lugar que se parecia com um estacionamento de um parque. A porta ao seu lado foi aberta e Kakashi a pegou pela mão, tirando-a do carro. Caminharam até chegar à área do parque onde tinha grama. _Ótimo dia para vir de salto. _Pensou consigo mesma. Kakashi lhe entregou uma cesta que ela deduziu ser de piquenique.

Sentiu algo envolver seus olhos, percebeu que eram as mãos de Kakashi.

- Não abra os olhos. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz sensual, dando arrepios em todo seu corpo.

Ainda com os olhos cobertos, foi sendo guiada, tropeçando em algumas partes do caminho. Finalmente Kakashi parou e tirou as mãos. Abrindo os olhos viu o lugar mais belo de sua vida, digno de contos de fadas.

Era um pequeno lago com a água bem cristalina, era até possível ver pequenos peixinhos nadando, estava cercado por lindas árvores, tinha até algumas macieiras. Olhou para o chão e viu que a grama, que se estendia por todos os lados, era um verde vivo. Ficara maravilhada com a visão.

- Então, o que achou?

- É lindo, Kakashi. – Disse sem nem mesmo conseguir piscar.

- Haha que bom que gostou. Também tive a mesma reação que você quando vim aqui pela primeira vez.

Hinata abriu a cesta tirando uma toalha xadrez e estendeu-a sobre a grama. Viu que Kakashi já estava colocando sanduíches, biscoitos e caixas de suco sobre a mesma. Os dois se sentaram e começaram a comer.

Estavam conversando sobre seus livros favoritos, quando Kakashi se aproximou de Hinata, colocando sua mão sobre a dela. Acariciou seu rosto com a parte de trás de sua outra mão e disse:

- Ter te conhecido foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. – Abriu um sorriso e olhou nos olhos dela. – Acho que me apaixonei por você.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto corar. Todas suas dúvidas e incertezas foram afastadas de sua mente no momento em que Kakashi pronunciou aquelas palavras. Pegou na mão dele e disse:

- Também estou apaixonada por você.

Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, encostando seus lábios no dela. Passou a língua no lábio superior de Hinata, que imediatamente partiu os lábios, dando passagem. Kakashi escorregou a língua para dentro da boca de Hinata e a explorou por completo.

O beijo foi longo e demorado, só se separaram por necessidade de ar. Hinata corou furiosamente. Era seu primeiro beijo, e estava feliz que tivesse acontecido com Kakashi. Ainda com a mão entrelaçada com a de Hinata, perguntou:

- Quando você volta para Tóquio?

- Sexta-feira.

- Essa sexta?

- Sim.

Kakashi parou e pensou um pouco, hoje era terça-feira, ainda teria muito tempo para aproveitar com ela. Mesmo assim, precisaria encontrar uma forma de se comunicarem, - já que ele não sairia de Okinawa antes do fim do mês – não aguentaria ficar sem ver ela.

- E você? – Hinata perguntou. – Sai de Okinawa quando?

- Não sei ao certo. Talvez mês que vem.

- Ah, ainda bem que estamos na metade do mês. – Disse Hinata enquanto ria baixinho.

- Ainda bem mesmo. Prometa que vai me ligar todo dia. – Aproximou os lábios no ouvido de Hinata e sussurrou – Gosto de ouvir sua voz. – Mordeu lóbulo da orelha dela.

Não pode evitar aquilo. Era um pervertido, fazia parte de sua natureza. Tinha que provoca-la um pouco. Não queria assustá-la nem nada, apenas provoca-la o suficiente para quando ela voltasse para Tóquio, pensasse apenas nele e não em outro homem. E cá entre nós, aquele decote não estava o ajudando muito a se controlar.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Como ele conseguia enlouquece-la dessa forma? Seu coração batia rápido e podia sentir que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Sentiu os lábios quentes e macios de Kakashi beijando seu pescoço, até que ele alcançou sua boca e mergulharam num apaixonante e caloroso beijo.

Quando se separaram, voltaram a apreciar o lugar em que estavam. Comeram e conversaram sobre vários assuntos, desde ciência até o que passou na televisão no dia anterior. Ao terminarem, Kakashi se levantou e estendeu a mão para Hinata, que pegou agradecendo pela ajuda.

Dirigiram-se para onde haviam estacionado o carro. Kakashi abriu a porta para Hinata e esta entrou, sentando-se no banco do passageiro, ele entrou logo em seguida, ligando o carro e dirigindo-o.

Hinata decidiu ligar o rádio, estava passando Blue Jeans, ela começou a cantarolar a música chamando a atenção de Kakashi, que agora sorria enquanto olhava para a estrada, a garota realmente cantava muito bem.

Estavam quase chegando ao hotel, Kakashi viu um quiosque onde se vendia sorvete. Decidiu para e comprar para os dois. Ao estacionar o carro, recebeu um olhar curioso de Hinata.

- Que tal um sorvete? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro. – Respondeu Hinata também sorrindo.

O homem saiu do carro e quando estava indo para o outro lado para abrir a porta para a garota, viu que ela já havia saído. Caminharam até um banquinho que havia perto, Hinata sentou-se enquanto Kakashi ia comprar os sorvetes. Não precisava nem perguntar que sabor ela queria, já que em uma de suas conversas, ela lhe disse que seu sabor preferido de sorvete era menta.

- Um sorvete de menta e outro de flocos, por favor. – Disse Kakashi para a atendente.

Sentada no banco, Hinata podia sentir que estavam sendo observada. Virou para o lado e viu que havia um homem montado em uma bicicleta lhe encarando, mas ele não estava exatamente olhando para ela, e sim para o seu decote. Suspirou quando o viu se aproximar, levantou-se na tentativa de escapar, mas já era tarde de mais.

- Oi gatinha. Qual é o seu nome? – Disse o homem tentando pegar no braço de Hinata para puxá-la para si.

A garota fitava o chão desesperada murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, quando de repente sentiu algo envolver sua cintura, olhou para o lado e viu que Kakashi a segurava firme enquanto olhava para o homem com raiva e dizia:

- Desculpe, mas a _gatinha_ não está disponível. Por que não vai procurar outra para colocar suas mãos?

Hinata observava quieta enquanto o homem saia com medo. E tinha razão de ficar com medo, se fosse ela também teria ficado. Kakashi estava bastante assustador. _Gostei disso._ Pensou consigo mesma.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada, não sei o que faria se você não tivesse aparecido.

- Ah que isso. Eu que peço desculpas, acho que exagerei um pouco. Sou um pouco ciumento e não acho que ter outro cara paquerando minha namorada ajuda muito.

Hinata corou ao ouvir aquilo.

- Na-namorada? – Perguntou Hinata incrédula.

- Sim, nós estamos namorando, por isso nada de se engraçar com outros caras, entendeu? – Ele disse com um tom ameaçador.

Hinata sorriu e abraçou Kakashi, que ficou um pouco surpreso.

- Claro. – Beijou a bochecha dele e continuou a abraça-lo.

Agora era tarde demais para desistir, havia encontrado o homem de sua vida e não o deixaria escapar dessa vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Novo capítulo! Já coloquei o link no capítulo anterior, mas caso alguém não tenho visto, aí vai o link pra essa história do Nyah! .br/historia/216331/Viagem_Inesquecivel/**

* * *

><p>Hinata terminava de arrumar as malas quando Sakura falou que era para elas descerem, porque o ônibus que os levariam para o aeroporto já estava partindo. Ela, então, pegou sua mala e foi em direção ao elevador, apertou o botão para descer e quando as portas abriram, ela entrou.<p>

Mal podia acreditar que sua viagem já havia acabado, iria sentir falta de Okinawa, ainda mais porque foi em Okinawa que ela conheceu Kakashi, o grande amor de sua vida. Kakashi... Definitivamente sentiria falta dele, de seus cabelos arrepiados, dos seus olhos de cores diferentes, que inclusive era o charme dele, de suas mãos grandes que a faz sentir-se protegida, de seus lábios...

Os dois haviam se encontrado no dia anterior para se despedirem. Kakashi disse que precisaria ficar mais algum tempo na cidade, mas ligaria todo dia. Hinata não sabia por quanto tempo ele ainda ficaria alí, poderia ser dias ou até mesmo meses. A morena suspirou tristemente ao pensar na ideia de ficar tanto tempo longe de seu amado.

As portas do elevador abriram-se novamente e Hinata saiu no hall do hotel, juntando-se aos outros alunos. Sakura acenou quando a viu.

- Hina-chan, não faça essa cara! Ele disse que te ligaria, não disse?

- Sim, mas mesmo assim vou sentir saudades. – Sakura colocou uma mão no ombro de Hinata, deu uns tapinhas e as duas saíram do hotel, entrando no ônibus.

。。。

O voo foi tranquilo, ela até conseguiu dormir um pouco. Hinata estava desfazendo as malas enquanto cantarolava uma música de K-pop, quando ouvir alguém bater na porta.

- Hinata? Posso entrar? – Uma voz masculina falou do outro lado.

- Claro Neji-nii.

Um rapaz alto de longos cabelos castanhos entrou no quarto, ele aparentava ser um ou dois anos mais velho que Hinata.

- Como foi sua viagem? – Neji perguntou enquanto sentava-se na cama.

- Normal. – Hinata terminou de tirar as coisas da mala e sentou-se ao lado de Neji. – E com você? Como andou as coisas por aqui?

- As mesmas: de manhã faculdade, à tarde estágio na empresa e de noite balada. – Hinata deu uma risadinha.

- Tenten ainda te obriga a ir nesses lugares?

- Pequenas coisas que nós fazemos por amor, minha queria prima. – Neji falou enquanto levantava-se da cama. Deu um pequeno beijo na testa da prima e saiu do quarto.

Hinata balançou a cabeça e deitou na cama. Tenten e Hinata são grandes amigas e só de imaginar o primo sendo arrastado para uma boate, a faz rir. Isso só prova que ele realmente ama Tenten, já que ele não se submeteria a ir em qualquer lugar desse tipo por uma garota. É possível ver o quanto os dois se amam, tanto é que Neji a confidenciou que ano que vem, quando terminasse a faculdade e começasse a trabalhar na empresa, pediria Tenten em casamento.

O sorriso de Hinata, de repente desapareceu. A empresa... A maior dor de cabeça de sua vida. Hinata é filha do CEO da Corporação Hyuuga e por conta disso seu pai insiste que ela tome conta da empresa futuramente, mas não é isso que ela deseja, Hinata quer apenas ter uma vida normal sendo uma historiadora. Iria passar sua posição como herdeira para Neji, ele realmente merecia.

Olhou ao redor e viu a cama toda bagunçada com suas roupas espalhadas. Suspirou e sentou, catando as roupas e dobrando-as. Agradeceu quando ouviu seu telefone tocar, livrando-a temporariamente da tarefa.

- Alô?

- Hina? Como foi o voo? Você chegou bem aí? – Uma voz masculina e carinhosa soou do outro lado da linha.

- Ah Kakashi! Cheguei bem sim. E como você está? Estou com saudades.

- Estou bem e com muitas saudades também. Pelo andamento do caso, vou precisar ficar aqui por mais dois dias pelo menos.

- Dois dias? Hum, acho que posso sobreviver. – Hinata disse dando uma risadinha.

- Então quando eu estiver saindo daqui, te ligarei para avisar que horas eu chego.

- Ok, eu vou ao aeroporto te buscar, quero te ver logo, mal posso esperar!

Mal sabia Hinata que por causa dessa simples conversa, seu pesadelo começaria.

。。。

Sentado na cadeira de seu escritório, Neji pensava preocupado. Bateu o punho com força na mesa de carvalho do seu escritório, fazendo uma empregada que servia café, se assustar. Pediu desculpas e voltou a pensar com seus botões. Estava com raiva e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Hinata tem um namorado! Nunca pensou que esse dia fosse chegar, mas chegou! Ele escutou atrás da porta do quarto da morena enquanto ela falava que iria buscar ele no aeroporto.

Sempre achou que quando Hinata fosse se casar seria com algum sócio da empresa, escolhido pelo pai dela e que seja à sua altura, nunca achou que sua prima conseguiria um namorado. Sim, ela é muito bonita e gentil, mas é muito tímida para sustentar uma conversa com um homem que não seja da família. O pior de tudo é que ela o conheceu em uma viagem! Provavelmente é mais um playboy que quer apenas brincar com Hinata e depois larga-la. Mas isso não ficaria assim! Neji iria investigar tudo sobre esse "namoradinho", saber quem é, onde mora, se ainda estuda ou se trabalha e o mais importante de tudo, saber quais são suas intenções e se ele não for bom o suficiente, pode ter certeza que ele nunca mais veria Hinata de novo.

Pegou suas chaves e saiu do escritório em direção à garagem. Hora de virar Sherlock!

。。。

Dois dias se passaram e Neji conseguiu uma boa quantidade de informações. O nome do sujeito é Kakashi Hatake, tem 25 e é advogado na empresa ANBU, uma das melhores do país, mora sozinho em um dos melhores bairros de Tóquio, não tem mulher ou filhos.

Até agora tudo bem, mas está faltando o mais importante, conversar com ele. Neji sempre teve um dom pra descobrir quem está mentido e quais são as intenções da pessoa, dom esse que foi concedido depois de ter defendido sua prima inúmeras vezes de rapazes mal-intencionados, esse dom também lhe foi muito útil nos negócios.

Hinata se encontraria com ele hoje no aeroporto e claro que Neji não iria perder essa oportunidade. Não havia contado nada para seu tio, mas dependendo de como a conversa for, vai precisar contar e deixa-lo tomar providências perante o assunto.

O moreno entrou no seu Audi R8 vermelho e dirigiu em direção do aeroporto. Chegando lá, viu sua prima já sentando em um banco, balançando o pé nervosamente, sentou em um outro banco, um pouco distante do de Hinata e esperou por cerca de 10 minutos até que viu um homem alto e de cabelo cinza aproximar-se de Hinata, abraçando e beijando-a.

Antes dos dois saírem, Neji se aproximou colocando uma mão no ombro de Kakashi e disse:

- Olá, meu nome é Neji, primo da Hinata.

O olhar surpreso de Kakashi não era nada perto do de choque de Hinata.


End file.
